Black blood and OCD
by Miraculous the Hedgehog 26
Summary: Soul has always called Maka flat chested and made fun of her he secretly loved her but Death the Kid also secretly loved Maka Soul runs away in order to become stronger so that he can kill kid and be with Maka forever but the longer that soul is away the closer Maka and kid become will their friendship develop into something more or will Soul Crash the party(kidXmaka) and more.
1. Souls gone! an kids Crush?

He ran down the hallways in his pajamas,not caring at all he wasn't mad no,he was Furious,he was tall and slim his pale ghost like skin clashed with his black hair with three white stripes on the left side you can see the fire and rage in his golden amber colored eyes.

"That bastard!"Liz screamed at the top of her lungs while following kid her fists clenched in Rage.

"I'll snap him like a giraffe!" Patty screeched while snapping the neck of a paper draft she made and labeled with his name,  
'Soul Eater Evans'

kid now hated that name more than he had before. Kid knew Maka loved soul and soul knew that Maka loved him, how could he,how could he just leave she was his partner,his Meister,his friend kid thought to himself in rage.  
Kid,Liz,and Patty finally made it to the death room Black Star,Tsubaki,and Maka were already there Makas charcoal blonde hair and emerald green eyes that were once happy and full of life we're now sad and cold. She was in a lime green tank top with yellow shorts shorts and fuzzy blue knee high socks her hair was still in her signature pigtails but her face was red and puffy from her crying. Everyone wanted to scream even Lord Death was mad.

"I suppose we all know why we're here" Lord Death said in his childish cartoon voice yet with a serious tone.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"Father do you know why he left" kid ask curiously.

"Not yet" lord death replied slightly saddened by this.

"I'll kill him!I swear if I ever see him again I'll kill him!" Kid screamed.

Everyone stood there in shock looking at him,kid never scream he was always so calm and composed even Liz and Patty who live with him we're surprised he may have fits about his OCD and symmetry but this was nothing compared to that,it was rage. Lord Death told all of them to go home and calm down about the recent events that have happened and so they did

kid pov~  
I couldn't believe what I just done I yelled,loud,in rage I only yell when someone messes up symmetry but why did I yell now,why. I didn't know why I yelled but it felt good to get something off my chest.  
in kids dream-

"kid" a voice called out in the distance.

"Who's there" kid called back.  
"Help kid" the voice screamed.

Kid knew this voice,it was Maka!kid started to run faster and faster,he had to help Maka,he had to save her.  
Kid finally found Maka and soul was there. Kid pause,and realize what soul was doing,he was assaulting Maka, she had tears in her eyes she didn't want this,kids blood started to boil he was so mad he could scream again but he doesn't no he runs towards Maka and punches Soul right in the gut they fight for what seems like hours,until kid finally wins and soul just disappears.

"Thank you" Maka says as she runs and hugs her savior.

"Y-you're welcome" kid's face turn a whole new shade of red as he hugged her back.

Then kid suddenly felt something soft against his lips,it was Maka,Maka had kissed him it was sweet

"Maka taste like sugar" kid thought to himself and he returned the kiss.  
After a lot more happened in his dream kid woke up to the sound of Liz yelling telling him to get ready for school. He didn't want the dream to end it was Perfect he finally was with HIS Maka.  
After they all got dressed and went to School kid found Maka,  
her face was still red,her eyes still sad,it looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"It'll be okay Maka" kid said trying to comfort her as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Thank you kid" Maka hugged him and she said this and kids face turnd a bright shade of red.

me : well that's all for now see you in chapter 2


	2. Truth or dare an what soul really thinks

Maka walk down the hallway,she was still sad even though kid tried to comfort her and she was feeling a little bit better.

"Why why would he do this to me why would he just leave". Maka thought

When Maka got to her locker a small piece of paper had fallen out,it is medium sized folded not very neatly and it was sort of an eggshell brownish,White,Maka open the note and red.

Dear Maka,

By now you probably know that I've left this is here to tell you why,

You're all so uncool I can't stand kids OCD any longer

black stars just getting more and more annoying,

And you Maka I hate you I hate all of you I hate you and your stupid pigtails

you're so childish and flat-chested, I could care less if you died today

So just forget me I'm going to go find a new partner a cool partner

Forget all the feelings that you thought you had because they're all burning right now

Until the others I hate them too especially kid.

\- Soul Eater

When Maka got done reading this she started to cry,she didn't want to was always a crybaby at least that's what everyone said to her but she couldn't stop the tears they just came out like a faucet left running,she ran to the bathroom as quick,she ran into a stall and slam the door behind her,thankfully no one was there with her,after school was over her eyes were red and puffy and the note was almost soaked with her tears until she heard a knock on the stall door,it was Tsubaki.

"Maka please let me in I'm worried about you" Tsubaki said her voice trembling with worried thoughts.

Maka came out of the stall her face was puffy Tsubaki almost cried what happened to Maka who had done this to her was almost like a sister to her she didn't want to see anything bad happen to her.

"Maka what happened" Tsubaki yelled worried four friends well being.

"It-it's soul" Maka said while handing Tsubaki the note.

Tsubaki read the note and he really ripped it in half she was so mad how could he how could he pretend to be your friend and then just do this especially to Maka Tsubaki knew that Maka loved soul

"this must be so heartbreaking for her"she thought as she hugged her friend and start cry.

Listen Patty came barging through the door to see what was taking Tsubaki and Maka so long and when they saw the two hugging and crying their eyes out,they went to get kid and Blackstar to see what was wrong.

"Maka what's wrong" kid yelled.

"You can stop you crying the great black star is here!" Blackstar shouted trying to make them both feel better.

"You should all read this" Tsubaki said while handing the note to Liz, Patty,kid and Blackstar.

After they all read the note kids snatched it out of Liz's hand and ripped it in half cursing and yelling that it wasn't symmetrical and how he was going to kill so when he gets back now only for making Maka cry but for making such a asymmetrical letter. After liz Patty had to hold him back from destroying the hallway that they were standing in,Maka started to laugh she had never see him so worked up about anything it was funny,kid finally calm down when he noticed Maka laughing at him. Kid's face instantly turn the whole new shade of red he was so embarrassed at himself,Maka just kept laughing at how funny his outbursts was soon all the others started to laugh too and kid just got more and more red.

"S-stop laughing it's n-not funny" kids said his face still red kid didn't mind Maka laughing at him,he thought it was cute when she laughed and he was glad he could make her laugh,especially when she was so sad now,but all the others just made him more mad he didn't like to be laughed at,unless it was his Maka.

"Okay kid" Maka said giggling.

"Don't worry Maka we're going to cheer you up" Patty said,while waving her arms in the air in excitement.

"Yeah we're going to have a slumber party Maka" Liz said,also very excited.

~ later at the slumber party~

"Let's play Truth or Dare"Patty suggested,an evil grin on her face.

Everyone:okay.

Kid,Maka,Liz,Patty,Blackstar,and Tsubaki all sad in a circle Patty had an evil grin on her faces. The screen made Maka and Liz nervous what did Patty have in mind that again you can never tell with Patty ever.

"Okay Liz truth or dare" Patty said,still with an evil grin on her face.

"Truth,I'm not dumb enough to pick dare with you" Liz said,slightly scared of her little sister.

"Who do you like "Patty said in her fake innocent voice.

"K-Kid "Liz said her face turning red.

"Okay Maka truth or dare" Liz asked the charcoal blonde girl sitting next to her Crush.

"Truth"Maka said,afraid of what would happen if she pick dare.

"What would you do if Soul came back" Liz asked curiously.

This made kid Mad,he could almost scream he didn't want Maka to be with him that white haired,red-eyed,shark tooth freak he wanted his Maka all to himself,he didn't want to share her with him.

"Sorry kid,but I'd kill him" Maka said an angry tone in her voice,not at Liz but at soul,she hated him now more than anyone even,more than her father,she couldn't stand him,the thought of him almost made her barf now.

This made kid happy,very very happy not only that she considered his feelings in this,but she wanted to kill him too,she didn't love him anymore,she hated him now,he had a chance,but he couldn't it was too soon,she needed more time.

"Okay kid truth or dare" Maka said happily,staring directly into his golden amber colored eyes.

"Truth" kids said,happiness in his voice at what he had just heard Maka say on her turn.

"How do you feel about Liz?" Maka said,trying to help out her blonde friend.

"She's an extraordinary weapon,and one of my closest friends,nothing more,nothing less" kid said sincerely in the kindest way he could.

Liz's heart shattered at this,the person she loved didn't return her feelings,she was sad she wanted to cr, but she didn't she wasn't mad at Maka either I mean Maka was just trying to help her liz crawled over from her spot next to Patty and snuggled up against Maka with her sad blue puppy dog eyes,kid felt sorry but he could never love anyone else but his Maka,he just hope this didn't ruin his friendship with Liz.

"Blackstar truth or dare" kid said.

"The mighty black star Demands a dare!"he shouted.

"I dare you to kiss Tsubaki" kid said,while he had a devilish grin on his face.

Blackstar turn pink and so did had a crush on the Black Star and black star had a crush on Tsubaki,but neither of them wanted to admit it and kid of course new this and so he was just,giving them a little push in the right direction. And black star did it he kissed Tsubaki and Tsubaki kissed him back.

Mean while wherever the hell soul is (like we care)-

"I'm such an uncool idiot!"Soul shouted to himself,while walking through the desert.

"Everything in that letter was true I can't stand kids OCD black stars annoying and Maka is flat-chested and I definitely,definitely hate kid who does he think he is having a crush on my Maka!I'll kill him if I go back there,but I don't hate Maka,I love Maka" Soul said to himself,still walking.

"I never should have said all those things about Maka,but I'll get her back I'll become stronger,than I can kill kid and we can be together forever." Soul said,while he had a evil smirk on his face laughing to himself about his plan.

Me:will see you in chapter 3 what will happen we still don't know who BlackStar is going to pick things they get interesting where is Soul going to get stronger please follow for the next chapters like this and recommended please thank you and goodbye!


	3. Kiddo-kun and maka's Big Brother

"Okay kid Truth or Dare" Blackstar said while having an evil grin on his face.

"Dare"kid said.

"I dare you to move all the paintings in your house 2 cm to the left and right" Blackstar said will laughing.

Kid glared at the spiky metallic blue hair assassin,Blackstar just smiled knew that kid like Maka he wouldn't tell Maka because well kid wouldn't like that but he would do anything to give them a push in the right direction and Maka seem to think it funny when kid had one of his temper tantrums about symmetry.

"And what do I have to do if I don't move all my paintings to the left and right" kid said trying to calm himself down from black stars God awful dare dare.

"Then Maka has to call you kiddo~kun for the rest of the month" Blackstar said knowing that this would make kid turned pink.

And it turned a whole new shade of pink he could either ruin his OCD,or have the girl he loves calling by the pet name his father gave him for the rest of the month,and it was the first day of the month laughed at this even Liz who still was heartbroken from Kid laughed at this.

"Fine just as long as I don't have to ruin the perfect symmetry of my house" kid said try not to blush but it was useless.

~ with soul~soul pov~

I've been walking through the desert for hours,where is it the map said it should be here somewhere. I finally found the cave I was looking for,it was large and round,completely dark,completely silent,except for the occasional drop of water that was still so quiet you almost couldn't hear it it was eerie and cold but I have to do this for the pitch black cave l was almost instantly attacked by the person I came to see.

"Who are you and why are you here" the tall slim shadowy figure said,an Erie fear and anger in his voice.

"My name is Soul Eater Evans and I'm here for your help" Soul said,his voice slightly trembling before the figure standing before him.

"What do you want my help" with the man asked.

"I want you to train me,kishin Asura" I as I stared directly into the red eyes of the kishin standing before me his tall slightly pale skin that coiled around him looking like scarves his black hair with white markings that seem to look like eyes on each one of the strands a giant eye marking in the center of his forehead in between his two eyes,he was terrifying but I was determined,I wasn't going to show Fear I was going to be brave like .no one could be as Brave as Maka.

"And why do you want me to train you" Asura asked,as he raised an eyebrow and suspicion.

"So that I can kill the son of the Grim Reaper" I said,my voice filled with anger I hated always tries to steal my Maka but I'll kill him.

"And why do you want to kill him" Asura continued questioning.

"Because he tries to steal my Maka away from me!" I yelled at the top of my lungs screaming at Asura.

"Do you love Maka" he asked a serious tone now in his voice.

"Why do you want to know"I question his intentions why did he care he's supposed to be the evil kishin Asura so why does he care about how I feel about Maka.

"Because she's actually my little sister Soul Eater" Asura said an evil look in his eyes.

I stood there shocked,he,this monster was maka's Big Brother I couldn't believe it,how could someone as and brave and kind as Maka be the sister pure Madness it doesn't make sense anymore.

"Yes" I said simply.

"Okay then I'll train you.I like you but I hate the reaper and I hate his son so I'd rather have you be with my sister then that Shinigami." Asher said not even flinching at his own words.

ME: see what I mean things got interesting please don't hate on this video because I made Ashura and Maka brother and sister so will so begin his training with Asha immediately or will some more crap go down either one of these could be pretty exciting if you guys don't tell me what to do next I will go off on some random tangent and it may make sense it may not just warning you I need you for guidelines ~byyyeee~


	4. Lord Death knows! and black blood?

~The next day~

Lord Death has called his son kid to the death had no idea as he was walking through the empty corridors has black hair shining in the sunlight he had a black suit on with a white undershirt black dress pants and nice black dress shoes he was wondering why his father called him to the death room. When kid finally got to the giant red doors of the death room and open them walking down the red gelatin pathway on the grey smooth pavement he could see wispy clouds floating in the sky and a desert field of black crosses (which were completely asymmetrical) it finally came to 3 short steps leading to a nice grey platform a giant mirror that stood on the far Edge away from him a cloaked figure with a cartoon skull mask stood there a worried expression that you could see even through the mask.

"Hi,heya,whazz up ~kiddo~kun~"Lord Death said in his cartoon voice.

This caused kid to Flinch at the pet name his father had given him when he was only a child.

"Why did you call me here father" kid said,his eye still twitching.

"Do you ~loooovvvve~ Maka" Lord Death asked,in a childish yet suggestion of way.

Millions and millions of thought rush through kids head,who told him,how did he know,was it really that 's face turn pink then red then pink and red blinking on and off like Christmas lights he wanted to forbid that his father ever told he do that? .his face was redder than it had ever been in his entire lifeleven rather than when Maka had walked up to him this morning and said hello kiddo-kun,due to the Dare black star had given kid and the consequence for not doing the Dare.

"Y-Y-Yes" kid said,a quiver in his voice,if it was possible he would have turned even more red.

"There is something you need to know about her" Lord Death said,now in a serious tone.

"What is it ?" kid asked.

"Spirit and his ex-wife are not maka's real parents,we don't know who her real parents are,the only real family that we know of is her big brother..." Lord Death hesitated before speaking again.

"The kishin Asura" he said with a slight glimpse of sadness.

Kid was shocked how could someone is kind and brave and beautiful as his Maka be the little sister of someone so so horrible he couldn't believe it he just stood there in complete and utter shock thousands of questions rush to his head how did he not know this sooner,why did his father not tell him,does Maka know,she must know,or maybe she doesn' 's all so Death began to speak again.

"Despite this do you still love her kid" Lord Death questioned,as he looked as his son's blank expression.

"Just because she's the sister of a monster does not make her a monster,I will always love her" kids stated.

"Good kiddo~kun that's all" Lord Death said emphasizing his nickname.

After school with Maka~

Maka just laid there her eyes red from crying,even the thought of him now made her cry how could he just leave her,she hated him,she hated didn't want to eat she didn't want to sleep so she just laid there she was so sad she couldn't even read,Blair came in and offered her some burnt fish that she had cook using her pumpkin Magic,but Maka wasn't hungry and even if she was she wouldn't eat that,not in a million years,after a while it was dark outside,and Maka began to drift off and she had finally fallen asleep.

Maka's dream-

it's a dark room,with black and grey checkered pattern floor,red curtains that draped all the way to the ground and then stopped,there is a black and red chair in the middle of the room a black desk with a record player that skipped playing awful jazz music,along the sides of the walls and on the curtains there was a pattern of three eyes if they weren't just eyes were slightly different they were ovals pointed at the tips of either end and a circle dead in the middle,a red one,it was white around Circle and inside the lines that Define the shape,there was a big pattern of this on the floor she felt it familiar,the pattern that she was seeing,she began to hear voices black ooze dripped out,at first she thought it was ink,then she realized...it was blood black blood the only time her blood had ever turn back was when Soul had played the piano during Soul resonance,where the two Souls combine to form one making the bond between the weapon and Meister even stronger allowing them to use more powerful attacks to defeat their enemies such as witch hunter,Genie Hunter,and kishin Hunter but she didn't know why why the blood was black now Soul it was long gone,far away and she knew that all the black blood in her was gone by now but why was it,why was it black now and she began to get scared she got out of the chair walking back until she couldn't walk back anymore she hit the wall she looked back and saw something that wasn't there before it was a giant black wall with the three eye pattern that was on the floor and all the curtains now Giant and plastered on this wall she was scared,what was happening she didn't understand why was there black blood,why was she in the room,why,then she heard a voice At first she thought it was someone trying to wake her up from this nightmare,but then she realized it was coming from inside of the room she turned back from the giant wall and there standing in the black blood was Asura why was the kishin in her he began to speak.

"Hello Maka" he said in a gentle,sweet tone.

"Why are you here" Maka asked,fear in her voice.

"You don't have to be afraid I won't hurt you.I just came to tell you something" Asura said,trying to calm the ash blonde girl down.

"What is it" Maka ask,questioning the asura's intentions.

"You may not believe I'm actually your big brother Maka Spirit adopted you when he was 18." Asura said, hoping that Maka would believe him.

"No it can't be" Maka managed to squeak out in disbelief.

"I assure you it's true you can even ask Lord Death" Asura said,slightly sad by the fact that his sister didn't believe him.

That's why your blood is black like mine,it just took a little longer for it to turn see Maka your a kishin,you just aren't consumed by Madness and Hate like I nonetheless your biology is that of a kishin" Asura said proudly to his little sister.

At his words Maka woke up instantly,she was panting hard,she was terrified was she really a .it couldn't be it was just a .it was a nightmare she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom,she looked in the mirror and saw that her eyes were no longer red and puffy from her crying she looked through the drawers until she found a needle,she had to make sure that her blood was red not black she took the needle and stick it in her finger it stung a little but it didn't hurt that much and then it started to bleed Maka step back she couldn't believe it...her her blood was black.

Me:Oh...my...God,well see you in chapter 5 I guess


	5. Dinner? an Kids a smooth operator!

Maka ran out of the bathroo,back into her own room search the large dresser drawers until she could find her white button-up long-sleeve shirt yellow sweater vest and plaid short skirt,she threw on her normal boots along with her usual black meister's jacket that went all the way down to her ran out of the house leaving Blair completely shocked as she saw her friend run out the door. Maka had to know,was this true,she had to ask Lord Death. Maka ran down the long empty corridors fast as she could,she was afraid but that didn't slow her .it made her run faster she finally came to the giant red doors with cartoon skull handles,she burst through the doors and started running down the gray pavement path lined with guillotines a desert field of black Jagged crosses a blue sky with wispy white clouds even though it was night she finally come to the three steps that led to the circular smooth gray platform with the giant Mirror On The Far Side away from her candles on each side of the mirror Lord Death was there but...so was Kid.

"Lord Death I need answers" Maka exclaimed,still frantically panting from all the running and her awful nightmare.

Kid worried for Maka he knew that something was wrong,he could see it in her eyes,her beautiful big green eyes,he could see fear.

"What is a Maka" Lord Death asked,in his childish voice.

"Who am am is asura really my brother" Maka asked,looking down at your feet a saddened look in her eyes that made kid almost died,he worried for Maka he always had.

"I suppose there's no hiding it anymore" Lord Death said in his cartoon childish voice,yet with a serious tone.

"Yes Maka the kishin Asura is your big are a kishin,but you have not been consumed by hate and Madness as Asura has." Lord death said.

"So who else knows" Maka asked.

"You,myself,Ashura,and kid are the only people who know" Lord Death said,while making the peace sign with his giant box from hands.

Kid went back home to Gallows need to take a shower,he felt dirty,he felt guilty that his father had told him and he didn't instantly call Maka to tell he didn't want to hurt her,he didn't want to make it any banged his head against the wall he was so mad at himself he wanted to scream but he just kept hitting his head against the wall over and over again until there was a dent in the wall and his head was bleeding liz came in and saw ran to get the first aid kit and patch kit up,but by the time she got back kid had fallen asleep on the floor head still bleeding but the wound was gone and there was a circle shaped dent in the wall.

Liz sighed. "he's an idiot" she said to herself as she walked away.

Kids dreams have been the same for the past 4 days,right after Soul left he was with his Maka his precious,Precious Maka and he loved the dreams he never wanted them to end but every morning Liz would wake him up with yelling and then they go to school kid would be greeted by Maka calling and kiddo-kun because of black stars punishment for not doing the Dare,and he loved it when she called him that it was cute when she did it,but it was annoying when his father called him that especially now that his father had started to emphasize his nickname whenever he saw him, especially in front of Maka. Thankfully for kid it was the weekend so he decided to text his Maka to make sure she was ok.

*Hey Maka are you there* kid

*Yeah what is a kiddo~kun* Maka

*I wanted to make sure that you were okay* kid

*Yeah thanks kid* maka

*Ok* kid

*Do you want to come over for dinner kid* Maka

*Ok* kid

*See you at 8* maka

*Yeah thanks Maka* kid

After they stop texting kid laid on his bed and got a nose bleed a really bad nose bleed as he was silently screaming yes! in his head

With soul and Asura~

"Good Soul now embrace the madness" Asura said while he smirked evilly.

Soul screamed then began to laugh evilly the screams and insane laughter echoed through the dark cave howling into the night sky with the grinning Moon blood dripping from its white teeth was the only other witness to this madness. Soul could feel his blood turning black he could feel the insanity,the madness and all the hate he had for kid was only making it worse.

"Help!someone!please!" a woman screams as she ran down the dark alleyway in fear for her life. The last thing she saw was Beady red glowing eyes and a shark tooth smirk all she heard was the heavy footsteps and insane laughter then his voice.

"You can't run away. They can't hear you. " Soul said in a creepy ominous voice.

"Getaway! you demon!" the red-haired woman screamed trying to fight back the white haired boy.

Soul wasted no time killing her as he swallowed her soul blood dripping from his demonic shark tooth grin evil laughter echoing through the dark alleyways.

"This is nothing compared to what I'll do to kid I'll tear him to shreds I'll make sure that he suffers" Soul thought to himself as he smiled his evil smirk that now seem to be plastered on his face. Asura simply smiled,proud of the work that he had done.

"Come on soul let's go" Asura said a smirk on his face.

"Why" Soul said questioning Asura.

" to go visit Maka " Asura said.

"Do you think I'm ready I've only been training for 4 days" Soul said surprised at this

" won't know that we're even there,we're just going to make sure she's alright not to kill kid alright" Ashura said emphasizing 'not to kill kid'.

"Right so she won't know where there" Soul said and they left.

With Maka and kid at dinner~

"Thanks for inviting me Maka" kid said,blushing slightly.

"It's the least I can do,you've helped me so much lately" Maka said smiling at the golden eyed boy.

"That's what friends are for" kids said.

After they eat dinner they watched a horror movie and had popcorn. During the movie Maka jumped and hug kid and fear and can blushed and got a nosebleed.(Maka was so afraid she didn't notice)

"That bastard" Soul said" as he saw this blood was boiling how dare dare him steal his Maka he couldn't kill kid yet,he wasn't strong enough,but kid would die.

Soon after that an angry soul and Asura left. Kids stayed for a while longer to make sure Maka was okay after watching that movie and then he left to to go home,only to find a drunk Liz and Patty.

"What the hell are you two doing!" kid yelled at them as you notice the Symmetry was off.

"Blackstar came over and we started drinking!" Patty exclaimed,hugging her giraffe stuffy.

"Yeah we were bored since you weren't here so we called Black Star" Liz said,slightly annoyed with her Meister.

"Where were you anyway kid" Patty asked.

"I was having dinner with Maka and we ended up hanging out for a while" kid said.

"Is that ~aaaalllll~ you two did" Patty said suggestively an evil smirk on her face.( you know nudge-nudge-wink-wink cough cough?)

"Yes Patty that's all we did" kid yelled trying to defend himself.

"~Surrrre~ whatever you say kid" Patty said smiling and laughing to herself.

Liz just walked away. Patty went to text Black Star.

*Black star!guess what!* Patty

*What is it* Black Star

~Patty tells start everything~

*Wow I never knew kid was such a smooth operator* Black Star(?)

*Me either* Patty.

Me:Thank you for reading this if you are reading this I'd also recommend checking out my YouTube channel miraculous the Hedgehog 26 what should happen in the next chapter.

Ruth:Hahaha!(nudge nudge wink-wink cough cough) he really is a smooth operator hahaha!


	6. Not all in the past an the plan?

"I'm going to kill him!" Soul shouted at the top of his lungs in an angry rage.

"Could I have made a mistake trying to get soul and my precious sister together,she seems to rather like this Death the Kid but he's the son of the Grim Reaper and I'm never going to let any Shinigami touch her" Asura thought questioning soul. Soul continue to Pace,round and round the dark cave,thinking of new ways to kill kid after what just happened after what he saw kid would have a very slow and painful death,fitting for the Shinigami scum that he it dawned on him it would hurt and Maka had always been friends ever since they were had to get closer to Maka,closer to Maka than kid he would kill kid so that it wouldn't hurt smirk at his evil plan and then went to tell Asura of it.

"Asura I have a plan" Soul sad with an evil smirk on his face.

"Plan for what" Asura questioned.

"Well since kid and Maka have been friends since they were children,it dawned on me that if we kill kid so soon then it will hurt Maka so my plan is how to kill kid without hurting I assume we both want to do" Soul said,in his usual cool sounding voice.

"Okay then what's your plan" Asura asked.

"We need to join the DWMA or in my case rejoin so that we can both get closer to Maka and then once were close enough to set kid up for utter disaster,Maka is left hating him,and we kill kid." So sad the shark tooth grin spread across his face.

"Very well" Asura said while smiling.

The next day(Soul POV)~

I'm walking through the desert with sand is blowing through my silver hair of course the kishin doesn't seem to mind then again he is wearing a lot of heavy clothes but,I still wonder how he doesn't die from heat well.I don't have time to think about that right now all I want to think about is Maka and how I'm going to kill kid I've always seen Maka even if she didn't see mekbecause I was always in the corner with my friends Black Star and kid,I'd always watched Maka even if I was talking a lot of trash about her but that was only to keep up my image,deep down,I loved her even if she was a flat-chested bookworm.I wanted her to be my flat-chested bookworm and I didn't care what I had to do to make that was always looking at kids sister Patty and I could see kid look at Maka he was always looking at Maka.I hated it.I knew they were when it was just me him and Blackstar that wasn't the way he looked at Maka,not like a friend,but as soon as Maka met his gaze he'd instantly Look Away to me or black star who never noticed because he was such an idiot and I knew at that moment that kid also had a crush on Maka,and it made my blood ever since then I had tried to get him and Liz together but that always failed even if Liz did have a crush on kid which it was obvious at least to would always have Maka on his mind and I don't blame him she's absolutely perfect inside and out. We finally reach the gates of death City.I flinched at the thought of getting a 'Reaper chop' from Lord Death or when Maka saw me I would get a dreaded 'Maka chop' or .not to mention kid,black star,Tsubaki,Liz,Patty and just about everyone else probably wanted to kill me. The same goes for Asura who was the kishin and after all. we walked through the gates of death City and I could instantly feel the tension and made our way to the Death Room trying to avoid as many people as we could.

" .what are you doing here!" Lord Death yelled in his scary voice which made both me and Asura Flinch in fear.

"We're here to surrender we want to join the DWMA" I said fear obviously in my voice but I tried to sound cool to no prevail.

"Very well then . . I make myself clear" Lord Death said in a slight childish manner that still sent shivers down my spine.

"Y-Yes" we both said in unison.

Lord Death then called the rest of the Gang to the death room using his giant mirror me and Ashura froze in fear. We were not afraid of kid or Black Star,Tsubaki or even Liz and .we feared the dreaded 'Maka chop' and Maka.

"You!" Liz and Patty shouted at the top of their lungs,at both me and Asura.

~Kid POV~

I was sitting under a tree daydreaming about Mark of course and how I was going to kill soul for what he did to her for what he has always done to her ever since we were children I noticed that no matter where we were if Maka was around and in Souls range of vision then Soul would be looking at her but if Maka was in my range of vision then Soul would try to move to block me from seeing her then play it off as "the spot was uncool" or "I was uncomfortable" but I always saw past it.I knew Soul like Maka,the good thing was that we were in the second grade and I was already friends with Maka Soul didn't even know her except for how much I talked about her which was almost every time I opened my mouth but since we were friends I can cover it up with that,of course Patty always remain suspicious and I had to be very careful since they were my adopted sisters and they have a habit of snooping into my room so ever since the second grade when I first noticed that soul loved Maka just as I did it became a silent unspoken battle,for her and her alone. I suddenly got a call from my father on my mirror that I always had to keep in case of emergencies.

"Kiddo~kun" Lord Death exclaimed,causing me to Flinch hoping no one was there to hear my father and his ridiculous nickname.

"Yes Father" I said,annoyance in my I was curious to why my father called me.

"Get Liz and Patty and come to the Death Room,the others will be there as well" Lord Death said in a serious tone


	7. MAKA CHOP! An maka's worried?

Author's note:we're still in kids POV~

"Might I ask why father?" I ask.

"You'll know when you get here" my father said in his normal childish way.

After I hung up,I began to get up from my place under the tree and walk through the green grass to the tall Red Doors with Comics skull handles that led into the school. I walk through the hallways trying to be quiet since there were still classes going on.I stopped for a minute to admire the perfect symmetry of the hallways,the Towering white columns that held up the orange painted ceiling,the windows that lined up absolutely perfectly,2 feet apart from each other and 1 foot from each column that lined up with the other on the opposite side of the ,absolutely perfect. I then continue to walk down the Halls on the tannish tiles that line the floor.

"Kid,do you have to take so long" Liz said quite annoyed with me.

"Yes" I replied.

"Whatever" Patty giggled.

We finally made it to the big red doors that led into the Death Room. We began to walk down the Gallatin path on the tannish pavement Liz to my Right and Patty to my we came to the circular platform with a giant mirror that looked out against the desert sea of black Jagged crosses,then I saw what I dreaded .Asura and Soul.

Before~(Maka POV)

 _?making my way downtown walking fast_

 _Faces pass and I'm home bound_

 _Staring blankly ahead just making my way_

 _Making my way through the crowd_

 _And I need you_

 _And I miss you_

 _And now I wonder_

 _If I could fall into the sky_

 _Do you think time would pass me by?_

 _'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles_

 _If I could just see you tonight_

 _It's always Times Like These when I think of you_

 _And I wonder if you ever think of me_

 _Cause everythings so wrong and I don't belong_

 _Living in your precious memories?ￂﾠ_

Maka was listening to a thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton when she got a call from Lord death.

"Yes Lord death what is it" I question,Lord death hardly ever called.

"There are two people here to see you and the others,so will you please come to the death room" Lord Death said in his normal chipper happy voice.

"Yes Lord Death I'll be right there" I wonder who it Corona is back!there's so much I have to tell him especially about the black blood. Without a second thought I turned off my music and bolted for the death room doors not caring that there were classes going on.

"I hope it's Corona!" I said quietly to myself as I ran down the orange painted corridors.

I ran through the giant red doors of the death room down the guillotine path,to the platform that looked out over the desert of crosses I was so excited but that all disappeared when I noticed 2 familiar figures. The first one was tall and slim,he wore a nice red button-up shirt that had black lining and black dress pants with black dress face was wrapped in scarves pieces of his hair stuck out from the cracks and folds of the scarves his hair was black with patterns of eyes on each piece. My brother the kishin Asura. The second figure was slightly shorter but not by much,he had silver spiky hair that was held up only by a sweatband that had the name Soul Eater on it along with another strange-looking patch,his eyes were red like blood,he had a shark tooth grin on his face or he did until I walked in,well ran in, he had on a yellow and dark blue jacket that also had the name Soul Eater on it and matching last two people that I would ever want to see we're here. I can feel all the joy that I had left drain for my body at the site of them. I didn't hate Asura.I didn't like I didn't hate him,he was my brother after soul I hated him from the bottom of my heart I hated him.I'd gotten over what he did to me but leaving the others and saying that he hated,them that made my blood boil.I hate him.

I just stood there,it wasn't fear or was it,I don't know I snapped out of it I took the book I had in my hand and I slowly walked over to the silver haired boy and stared directly into his Now wide red eyes.

"MAKA...CHOP!" I yelled as I slam the hardcover book right down in the center of his skull. I watch him fall to the floor holding his head trying to stop the excessive bleeding caused by my Maka felt good to hit him.I looked at Asura I could see the fear in his eyes now uncovered by the scarves. I took a step closer to him and he took a step back.I could tell he was afraid. I continue to come closer until I was directly in front of him,he was a lot taller than me seeing how most people I hugged him.

"M-Maka!?" he said in complete surprise.

"Hello Big Brother" I said while looking up at him smiling.

"MAKA...CHOP!" I yelled as I broke away slamming the book on his head.

He fell to the ground like soul grabbing his head trying to stop the bleeding,the only difference was his blood is like mine.

"That's even worse than Reaper chop!"Asura said holding his head in pain.

"You got that right" soul said sarcastically.

"Even I fear a 'Maka chop'.and Maka" Lord Death said while chuckling.

I laughed along with Lord Death,after I got done glaring at soul. Just then Tsubaki and Blackstar came through the door.

"Woohoo!your 'God' the amazing black stars here!" the blue haired boy yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Blackstar calm down" Tsubaki said trying to calm her annoying Meister.

"You" Blackstar yelled. He ran towards soul and without another word Black Star Beat Soul into the ground with a single hit using his soul the dust cleared all we saw was a crater in the circular platform and soul bleeding not only form my Maka chop but from black stars impacked as well. When Saul was finally able to stand up black star calm down a bit and right before he could speak kid walked up.

"What the hell! What are they doing here!" kid exclaimed in rage.

"there joining the DWMA" Lord death said with a smile on his face while clapping his giant foam hands together.

We all just stood there in shock "Lord Death is going to let them join the DWMA this is crazy" I wanted to Maka chop him even if I got a Reaper chop in return.I dont care."how could he let this traitor back but soul did come I should hear him out" I thought to myself. Kid just walked away his fists for clenched in Rage liz and Patty look sad as their Meister is leaving "I wonder what's wrong with kid" I thought to myself. Lord Death told us that was all so we went home,When Liz and Patty came up to me.

"Maka?" Liz said worriedly.

"Yes" I replied.

"Can we spend the night with you" Patty finished.

"Why" I asked,I never like to see my friends sad.

"It's hard to sleep when kids mad and yelling" Liz said a worried expression on her face.

" what's wrong with kid?" I asked.

"We don't know,he's just been really violent ever since the day soul left" Liz and Patty said in unison.

"Well you can stay with me as long as you like" I said trying to comfort the twin pistols they always been my friends and I can tell they're worried kid is like their adopted brother.


	8. Forgiveness? an kids interrupted!

Back at maka's house-

Ding dong ding dong-

"I wonder who that could be" Liz ask

"I'll get it" Maka said

Maka walked over to the door and slowly opened it,only to find the white haired boy she hated the .o.o

"Maka Please don't slam the door!" soul yelled.

Maka sighed "what do you want"

"To apologize I'm sorry I left I only did it because in every mission that we've ever going on you've always protected me and I've never been able to protect you I wanted to protect you so I needed to be stronger and I know that I couldn't get stronger at the dwma that's why I went to a sure because I know that cuz I knew that he would make me stronger so that I can protect you please please forgive me Maka" soul said in sympathy.

Kid happened to be walking by maka's house and overheard Soul apologizing to Maka he stopped dead in his tracks he was so mad he wanted to scream there he even go near her kid didn't do anything he just stood there and watch the whole scene play out.

"No" Maka said coldly.

" what do you mean no! " Soul yelled in anger.

"I could care less that you left me but for what you did to the others to Liz and Patty Tsubaki and Blackstar kid I can't forgive you for that and you can't just ask for forgiveness have to earn it" Maka said.

" but Maka! " Soul yelled.

Kid appeared behind Maka almost instantly after Soul said this.

"She said no" kid said growling at soul his yellow eyes meeting Souls red.

So started here up and he ran away.

"Maka I have something to tell you" kid stuttered

"What is it" Maka ask tilting your head to the left.

"I lo-" kid was cut off by Asura and spirit pouncing on Maka.

"Not good why don't you want to spend any time with your big brother" asura yelled.

"Don't worry Maka I won't let him hurt you" Spirit yelled.

"Maka...chop" Maka yelled as she brought to hardcover books down on their head.

"Now what did you want to tell me kiddo-kun" Maka said is she looked over at me.

"N-Nevermind" kid said trying to hold back a nosebleed.

ME: Hi sorry it took me so long and that it's so short but I really couldn't think of anything I'm going to start having guest characters at the end of my FanFiction so our first character is let me see *reading names* Sakura Haruno from Naruto

Sakura: hello

Me: so what do you think of kid

Sakura: I think he's nothing compared to Sasuke-kun

Me: Sasuke can go die in a hole for all I care!after what he did to you he can go die in a hole!

Sakura: yeah but...

Me: no buts Neji is a way better choice for you even bushy brows is better than Sasuke and Gaara completely kicked his butt.


	9. A question? an a new student!

A/n: hello everyone I'm so sorry that this took so long but I recently started writing FanFiction on Wattpad. Com and I have a YouTube channel miraculous the Hedgehog 26 and school so things have been pretty stressful lately but hopefully I can get out more than one chapter today and to all of you lovely people that have followed me on this story I need ideas for the next story I'll be writing which will be a Attack on Titan fanfiction for my all-time OTP for aot Levi x Mikasa yay please don't hate me for liking this ship and not stupid Erin can go burn in hell for all I care without further Ado.

Time skip Maka POV ( warning OC )~

Dr. Stein rolled in on his wheelchair like everyday,tripping over absolutely nothing. I sighed,I couldn't get the feeling of guilt out of my head,maybe I should have forgiven soul I mean I guess it was a decent the note that he after what he did to all the others no reason in the world could make me forgive him and what's worse is that him and Ashura are both in my class,I also can't get the thought of what kid wanted to tell me last night out of my head maybe I should tell him.I was quickly snapped out of my train of thought when dr. Stein said that we were getting a new student.

"Okay class today we're getting a new student,Lucifer,Riemann" dr. Steve Stein said in his usual board monotone voice.

"Hello everyone" the boy referred to as Lucifer stated. His hair was a dark purple and his eyes were Steely gray color he was pale to quite as pale as I was but pale nonetheless. His hair was buzz cut closer towards his neck only allowing the top to grow out with hair his bangs were parted in the middle ending just over his eyes dark circles formed under his eyes and making him look very tired even if the dark circles we're fairly weak he was standing there his his eyes looking out at the crowd his hair was quite odd then again kid and Black Star have odd hair as well,but he did have a sweet smile.

Lucifer POV-

I stood there looking out at the crowd of students,looking for anyone who didn't already have a partner.I'd gone to the dwma before of course I didn't last long since no one wanted to be my partner,mainly since there were no scythe meister's in the dwma in Britain. As I began searching through the crowd my eyes locked onto a girl sitting in the fourth row,she had ash blonde hair and beautiful emerald eyes,I felt my heart skip a beat and better yet it didn't seem like she had a partner 'oh I hope that she's a scythe Meister and that she doesn't have a partner' I thought to myself my heart almost pounding out of my chest,she was beautiful her tiny fragile body covered in extremely pale skin,her emerald green eyes that popped clashing against the rest of her colors,her ash blonde hair done up into pigtails,I couldn't stop looking at her she must have noticed me staring because she smiled back at me,her smile was perfect sweet and kind she'll be mine one day just wait.

"Lucifer,why don't you introduce yourself" Professor Stein said to me which is coarse brought me out of my thoughts.

"Hello my name is Lucifer Riemann I'm a weapon more particularly a Scythe" my eyes locked on to the girl in the fourth row and I smiled sweetly at her or as sweetly as I could and she smiled back at me,my heart made a Quantum Leap and it felt like it would never come down from Earth.

"Okay Lucifer why don't you sit by...Maka Albarn" Professor Stein said.

"Maka,will you please stand up" doctor Stein said.

To my shock and overwhelming Joy the girl I had been staring at in the fourth row stood up and raise her hand Maka Albarn a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

Author POV-

Lucifer walked up the flight of stairs to the fourth row and took his seat next to Maka separating her from Soul and Ashura.

"Hello,my name is Maka Albarn" Maka said with a warm smile on her face.

"Lucifer,Riemann"

"Hey...do you have a partner" Lucifer asked.

"No" Maka replied.

"Well if you're a scythe Meister would you like to be my partner" Lucifer asked diverting his eyes from maka's to prevent her from seeing his obvious blush.

A/n. I'm going to leave it off here and like I said commentary from a special character at the end not really commentary but yay. So today we have Marco from Attack on Titan.

Marco: hello

Me: hey Marco...

Marco:yes?

Me:can I meet you halfway (if you watch Attack on Titan this is funny)


End file.
